


Dreary

by warmachine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmachine/pseuds/warmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt hasn't been having the best of days - it's been raining a lot lately, and today he managed to finally slip and fall outside, effectively getting soaked and caked in mud. It's easy to conclude he's not in a very good mood.</p><p>However, on his (unpleasant) train ride home, some idiot stumbles on at the last second who just might be able to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreary

**Author's Note:**

> warning: gay

It was very overcast.

It'd rained and stormed earlier in the day, and what was left of those nasty gray clouds was lazily drifting past up in the sky. Inevitably, before too long, it'd get grossly humid, and the weather wouldn't be very pleasant again for several days. Who knows? It might rain tomorrow too.

The weather was dreary, and the people were dreary, and everything else – the station, the road, the city, the train itself – was also just so painfully _dreary_. The usual liveliness one might expect to find in a city was replaced by this dull, vibrantly _gray_ atmosphere that came with the storm clouds. And those clouds just seemed to refuse to leave.

The train's wet brakes squeaked and screeched unpleasantly at every stop it came to, and the routine monotone of people drifting in and off of it was even more emotionless than usual. Everyone looked so _tired_ , and cold, and stressed, but every now and then someone would nearly miss the train and rush onto it, breaking that dull routine for a moment while people stared. Soon enough, it'd all go back to normal.

Nothing ever happened here, and the dark and boring atmosphere the rain always brought definitely didn't help.

Marco Bodt was one of those dull and dreary people gripped by the painfully uneventful routine of riding an old and squeaky train every day. He was usually in a much sunnier and brighter mood than this, but being partially caked in mud and dripping with water, well, anyone who looked could conclude that his day wasn't going very well. All Marco wanted right now was to get home, and the train being late only contributed to his problems.

It finally did pull in, those brakes making an awful noise as it slowed and stopped. Marco had to wait several moments for people to get off and on, and he was one of the last people to step into the car and find a place to sit – or in Marco's case, he stood near the door, not wanting to get water and mud everywhere.

His house was several stops down the line, easily a half-hour ride on a good day, and every time the train slowed down at a station he nearly lost his balance. He didn't usually stand on the train, and while he waited to get to his stop he focused his attention on learning how to keep his balance better. Yet time still seemed to crawl, and the unpleasant squishing feeling in his shoes from the water only seemed to get more and more terrible with each turn and stop of the train.

Marco was leaning on the seat by the door staring at the floor, counting the seconds while the train idled in the station. The doors were about to close when someone rushed in at the last moment, bumping in to Marco in a crazy maneuver to try to sit down as quickly as possible. Marco sighed and glanced over at who turned out to be an absolutely _ridiculous_ -looking guy, and he blinked a few times as he realized this other guy must have fallen in the rain too.

“Wow, did you see that?”

Marco had just looked back down at the floor when he heard a voice next to him – the ridiculous guy – and he glanced up just as the train started dragging itself forward again.

“I almost missed the train,” he said, sighing. He stretched his legs out into the aisle and leaned back a little, then he looked back up at Marco and smiled. “The next one probably would have been crowded.”

Marco smiled a fairly awkward smile back at the guy, not really knowing what to say in response. Random people almost never talked to him on the train, even if he was sitting with someone, so it was a little strange.

“I guess you fell in the rain, too, huh?” the man asked after looking Marco over for a few seconds. Marco nodded, a tiny little nod, and the guy smiled sympathetically. “That's gotta suck.”

“Yeah...” Marco responded quietly, heaving a sigh and looking down at himself. “I almost lost my shoe in the mud.”

“Wow, that _really_ sucks, then,” came the response. The two were quiet for a few moments, and as the train slowed to a stop at the next station the man spoke up again.

“I'm Jean.”

He'd used the French pronunciation, and it took Marco a moment to register that it was his name. The way he – Jean – had said it was honestly nice to listen to, and from that point forward Marco found himself paying closer attention to Jean's voice.

“O-oh, uh,” Marco stuttered after a few seconds. “I'm Marco.”

“Marco,” Jean repeated. Marco felt his face heat up at the way Jean pronounced his name; the way it just seemed to tumble from his lips in the most perfect manner. “...Marco. Okay. I can remember that.”

Marco smiled, almost nervously, at Jean, and glanced out the window. It was starting to rain again, but not very hard, and he was really beginning to regret not buying an umbrella at some point. He'd have to hurry off the train and to his house, and he'd probably slip and fall again.

Jean noticed Marco's expression falling at the sight of the rain, and he turned around in his seat to look out the window as well. “Oh, perfect,” he said sarcastically, turning back to look up at Marco. “We both get to get even more soaked.”

“You don't have an umbrella?” Marco asked. What a stupid question – Jean wasn't carrying anything that he could have kept it in, and he obviously wasn't holding one. But he just laughed.

“If I did have one, I probably would have forgotten it somewhere,” he responded. “You're one to talk, though. You don't have one either.”

Marco smiled, and then sighed. “I meant to buy one.”

“Let's hope it stops before we have to get off,” Jean responded. Both of them glanced out the window again, and sighed in unison as the wind picked up and the rain got harder.

“Maybe the rain will get too hard, and the train will have to stop.”

“Mm, and then we can sit here together all afternoon.” Jean grinned at Marco this time, shifting in his seat and smiling up at Marco. “We can wait out the rain together, and when it gets into the evening we can complain about hungry we are. And you'll probably tell me that you meant to buy food before you went home. And we could wander around the car and look for an umbrella someone left behind, or sit here and just watch it rain....”

“You make sitting around sound almost fun,” Marco commented, and Jean laughed, shifting around in his seat again. The train pulled into the next station. It was pouring by then, and Jean stood just as the doors slid open. He was shorter than Marco, just by a little bit.

“You were frowning when I first got on,” Jean said as he walked around Marco to the door. Watching Jean walk past so close nearly felt like a dream. “But now you're smiling. I'm glad I could do that.”

Marco felt his cheeks heat up again, and he stuttered an embarrassingly squeaky “yeah” as Jean disappeared into the people on the platform, and the doors slid shut.

And the train was painfully dreary.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly have no idea if i should write any more to this or not lmao
> 
> i probably won't unless i get a REALLY good idea :((
> 
> !! my friend (after reading this) DID ask if she could write something else for it though so if that does end up happening i'll try and link it here or on my blog (taigakagamikun @ tumblr) somewhere!
> 
> i am not sure how i feel about this fic overall.
> 
> the original title was actually the gay train is here.docx bc i didn't come up with a real title until i posted it-- jfc.
> 
> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
